fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Transformers: RX
Transformers: RX is the newest Transformers television series based on the Transformers franchise by Hasbro. Its airs on Nickelodeon in 2018. SYNOPSIS: Million of years ago on the planet Cybetron where an group of robots who transform into vehicles know as the Autobots who lives in peace and harmony until the evil Decepticons has randomly breaks out of prison where their evil leader, Megatron has brutally killed the Autobots leader, causing them to leaderless until Optimus, an young Autobot soldier finds the Martix and become an new Prime and new Autobot leader. Than, Optimus (along with his own team; Bumblebee, the youngest and scout, Ratchet, the medic and inventor, Stormshot, an off-show aerial strategist, Blaster, an communications officer, and Prowl, an cold and calculating strategist) left Cybertron to find an energy source which would restore their home and defeats the Decepticons, who they find and battle them until both teams were crashes into Earth. Now, million of years later in modern day Earth, young 15-year old teenage boy, Finn Addison, who dream of having adventures where he reawaken both the Autobots and Decepticons. Now that their enemies has reawaken and planning of taking over both Earth and the entire galaxy, the Autobots, with helps from their new ally, Finn, must stop the Decepticons' evil diabolical plans of taking over the planet and saves the future both the Earth and Cybertron while also hiding themselves from human sight! CHARACTERS: AUTOBOTS: * Optimus Prime- The bravest, wise, noble, strongest, respectful, and jolly leader of the Autobots, he was giving the Martix of Leadership when the previous Prime leader was brutally killed by Megatron. He transforms into a semi-truck while the trailer become his backpack/jetpack. * Bumblebee- The team's youngest and scout who is a bit cocky and a little bit hotheaded. But, does has a good heart and show great bravely, he's befriend with Finn. He transforms into a sportscar. * Ratchet- The team's top combat medic and inventor, despite of him being grouchy, he's kind and willing to fix anyone on the team after being a bit hurt when in battles. He transforms into a ambulance. * Stormshot- The team's aerial strategist, he loves attacking the enemies in the skies and loves to off-show to his fellow teammates and even, Optimus, from times to times, in his spear time. He transforms into a jet fighter. * Blaster- The team's communications officer who enjoys music in his spear time when there are no Decepticons activity who sometimes speaks in rhyme resembling rap music lyrics. He transforms into a boombox. ** Steeljaw- Blaster's lion-like robotic pet whom he launch him from his chest who tracks down enemies' sight due to him having a great tracking skills. * Prowl- An quite, competent, and loyal Autobot who is a great strategist who strives to find reason and logic in anything. He transforms into a police car. * Depth Charge- * Ironhide- * Elita-One- DECEPTICONS: * Megatron- The main antagonist of the series, the evil, deadliest, cruel, ruthless, shameless, and powerful leader of the Decepticons, he's responsible for brutally murdering the previous Prime leader. He has a strong rivalry with Optimus, himself, he also hate being tolerating with failures from his own minions. As a triple changer, he transforms into both a tank and a jet fighter. ** Galvatron- * Starscream- The show's secondly main antagonist, the Decepticons' treacherous air commander who seek to overthrow Megatron and become the new leader of the Decepticons who believe that they should employ guile and speed more readily than brute strength. But, despite of this, he's a coward and sometimes a smartmouth. He transforms into a jet fighter. * Soundwave- The Decepticons' communications officer and Blaster's rival, he's a great hacker and has a photographic memory who is also very dangerous loyal to Megatron. He transforms into a cassette recorder. ** Ravage- Soundwave's panther-like robotic pet/minion whom he launch from his chest and is Steeljaw's rival. ** Laserbeak- Soundwave's bird-like robotic pet/minion whom he launch him from his chest serve as his eyes and ears, he shoot laser beams from his eyes. ** Rumble- Soundwave's robotic minion whom he launch from his chest who can create tremors during in battlefield or rumbling buildings. * Blackout- The Decepticons' brute, despite of him having incredible strength and awesome firepower, he is matched by his low intelligence and can sometimes screw thing ups. He transforms into a helicopter. * Hailstorm- The Decepticons' military expert, just as both big and strong as Blackout, but way smarter and more serious focused on every missions, he's merciless, brooding, and cold-blooded and also a skilled strategist who will do anything he can to get his way. But, can be really mad when his plans didn't go as he wanted to be. He transforms into a rocket launcher. * Bludgeon- * Shockwave- * Scourge- * Cyclonus- HUMANS: * Finn Addison- The Autobots' human ally, an cool, claim, a little bit shy, street smart, and laid-back young teenage boy who dreams of going on adventures and also wanting to know of what happens to his parents where he find himself on a life changing adventure where he find and reawaken the Transformers, he become good friend with his Autobot partner, Bumblebee which he's tacked of keeping the Autobots existence as a secret to everyone else. * Clayton "Clay" Osgood- Finn's best friend and an complete nerd, he has a IQ level of 100 and loves reading comic books, playing RPG games, and also like hanging out with Finn. * Andi Manson- Finn's love interest and an member of the school's cheerleader team, she's kind, sweet, a bit shy, smart, and sometimes a little bit hothead from times to times. * Phineas Addison- Finn's grandpa, * Pamela Addison- Finn's grandma, * Professor Parks- Finn's science teacher, * Tammy Thompson- Andi's cousin, like her cousin, she a member of the school's cheerleader team and also kind, sweet, a little bit shy, and a bit hotheaded. OTHER TRANSFORMERS: * Unicron- The Chaos Bringer and the largest Transformer who devours from planets to planets EPISODES: click here VOICE CAST AND THEIR CHARACTERS: CREW: Executive Producers: Stephen Davis, Jeff Kline, Ciro Nieli, Marty Isenberg Producers: Adam Beechen, Vincent Aniceto, John A. Davis Directors: David Hartman, Scooter Tidwell, Kentaro Mizuono, Irineo Maramba, Curt Geda, Victor Cook, Frank Marino, Shunji Oga, Matt Youngberg, Todd Waterman Voice Director: Collette Sunderman Music by: Noam Kaniel Animation Provided by: Production Companies: Hasbro Studios, Boulder Media Distributed by: Nickelodeon Animation Studios CHANNELS: * Nickelodeon (USA) * TV Tokyo (Japan) * Teletoon (Canada) RATINGS: * TV-Y7-FV (USA) * TV-PG-V (Japan) Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:TV shows Category:TV series Category:Television Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Series Category:Hasbro